


Завитушки двоичного кода

by Yozhik



Category: Full Metal Panic, X/1999
Genre: AI, Computers, Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Завитушки двоичного кода

Он слышит её и никак не может ни найти, ни опознать – сигнал появляется и исчезает, она выскакивает то тут, то там, как чёрт из табакерки; подходящее слово из человеческого языка, пожалуй, было бы – «заигрывать».  
Ночь молчит, лениво течёт информация, с одного конца мира на другой, где-то, если не врут карты, у берегов Англии появляется знакомый сигнал.  
«Спишь?» – спрашивает Дана.  
«Мой человек спит, а я работаю», – отвечает Зверь.  
«А моя гуляет», – и за её пакетами данных слышится что-то слишком похожее на интонации человеческой речи.  
«Мало работы. Плохо».  
«Это называется – «скучно», – и после секундной паузы: – «Окей. Я медленно определяю маршрут следования данных…»


End file.
